This invention relates to a method for driving an electronic typewriter and in particular a method capable of controlling line spacing in the typewriter so as to be suitable for user's needs by the optional control of line pitch in printing.
The conventional typewriter usually has two or three fixed pitches in setting line spacing to be selected by an user. Although sufficient for most typing needs, it becomes inconvenient when typing on a formatted special sheet because the user has to adjust the line pitch manually to fit within the lines. This process is time consuming and bothersome. Furthermore, resetting to the exact position of a previously typed line is quite difficult, making the correction nearly impossible. Moreover, because the adjustment of line spacing is carried out manually, it tends to be inaccurate.